


It's Only a Dream

by AgentCatt



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Even months after they won against Shishio, Kenshin still has nightmares that they lost. They slowly start to get to him.





	It's Only a Dream

_ They lost. Shishio won. The four of them couldn’t bring him down. The canons on the beach didn’t work. Nothing worked. Sojiro was right. Shishio is a monster that can’t be beaten. _

_ Kenshin can’t move. He can see everything going on, but can’t move. Hajime hangs from the railing by the cuff of his sleeves. He’s dead. Aoshi is buried under a pile of rubble. Not breathing. Misao is going to be upset about that. _

_ Sanosuke catches Kenshin’s attention. He’s calling for him. Rasp and gurgling on his own blood. He need medical attention badly before he dies. But he’s calling for Kenshin and there’s nothing he can do. He can’t move. He can’t go save Sano.  _

_ Shishio laughs menacingly. He walks over to Sano. Kenshin tries to yell out. Tries to yell to Sano. For Shishio to stop this. But there’s no sound. No nothing. His mouth is just wide open. _

_ The only sounds are those of Sano calling for Kenshin and Shishio laughing. He stands over Sano, staring directly at Kenshin.  _

_ He keeps trying to yell, but still not a sound comes out. Shishio stops laughing and just smiles. He stabs Sano right in the chest. No sound comes from him anymore. He’s dead too. _

_ Shishio starts laughing again. Laughing at the look of despair on Kenshin’s face. “Welcome to Hell, Battousai.”  _

 

Kenshin wakes up sweating. His breathing rapid yet shallow. He sits up, trying to calm his breathing. It takes him about five minutes to calm down. Faster than it used to be. 

Once he’s calm, Kenshin gets out of bed. He slowly makes his way to Kaoru’s room to check on her. Once he sees she’s fine, he goes to check on Yahiko. He’s sleeping soundly. Good.

Kenshin heads to Sano’s room last. When he quietly opens the door, he sees Sano sitting up in bed. He freezes. Sano’s not supposed to be up. What did he do for Sano to wake up?

“Kenshin-?” Sano groans slightly. He had to have just woken up.

“I’m sorry,” Kenshin whispers, thinking he woke him up by being too loud. He tries to leave, but Sano tells him to stop. “Oro?” 

“Come lay with me,” Sano pats next to him. Kenshin hesitates. “I don’t bite.” 

He shuffles his way slowly over to Sano. He sits down next to him. 

“Let’s lay down,” Sano suggests. He lays down on his side, propping his head up with his hand. Kenshin slowly lays on his back. 

“How did you know?” Kenshin asks.

“I’ve known for a week or two. So, I made sure I was up this time to meet you.” 

“Oh,” Kenshin thought he was stealthy about it. He didn’t want any of them finding out he got up in the middle of the night to make sure they’re okay. All because of a nightmare.

“Want to talk about it?” Sano sounds like he genuinely cares. He didn’t really expect this from Sano of all people. 

“No,” Kenshin still prefers to not say anything. Though he probably should, just to make it easier on himself. That way it’s not only in his hand.

“I’m here if you change your mind and ever want to talk about it. You’re more than welcome to come sleep here any night too.” 

Sano moves to lay on his back to go back to sleep. Kenshin lays there, staring at the ceiling. He falls asleep faster than he does on his own. He doesn’t dream anymore that night either. 

Kenshin wakes up to Kaoru calling his name. It’s already time for breakfast. He tries to move, but then realizes Sano is partially on him. His arm around his waist. His head on his chest. Rising slowly as Kenshin breathes. 

It’s incredibly soothing. Sano’s breathing. Being able to feel his breath against his side. Resting peacefully. He doesn’t want to get up, but he should help make breakfast like usual.

“Sano,” Kenshin gently tries to move his arm. “Sano, I have to get up.” 

Sano groans and holds Kenshin closer. Which makes Kenshin smile. He really likes being here with Sano.

“Sano, I have to make breakfast,” Kenshin tries to slip out of his grips, but nothing really works. “I have to get up!” He keeps smiling.

“Nooo, they can make breakfast themselves.” 

“Sano…” Kenshin sighs happily.

“Fine,” he turns away from Kenshin.

“Thank you,” Kenshin gets up out of bed. He cautiously heads out of the room so no one sees him. Successful.

 

That night, Kenshin starts to get ready for bed like usual. Sano stands in the doorway looking at him.

“You going to sleep with me tonight?” Sano asks.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Kenshin tilts his head slightly.

“You’re not intruding,” Sano assures him. “I think you’ll sleep better if you sleep with me.” 

“I… I don’t know.” Kenshin stares at the ground while holding his arm.

“Then I’ll come sleep with you,” Sano leaves to get his things.

Kenshin just stands there for a moment before realizing what Sano just said. He tries to go tell him no, but he’s already back with an extra pillow.

“Come on,” Sano closes the sliding door behind him.

“Oro?”

Sano rolls his eyes and grabs Kenshin’s arm, pulling him to bed. Sano lays down as Kenshin stands there awkwardly before Sano makes him sit. 

“If this doesn’t help, then I’ll go back to my own room, okay?” 

“Okay.” He doesn’t want Sano to leave, but how does he exactly tell him that? Feelings are hard.

Once Kenshin lays down, Sano cuddles up to him like he was this morning. It takes Kenshin a moment to relax, and when he does, he falls asleep quicker than it normally takes him. It’s weird, but nice. Sano sleeps peacefully the whole night. Kenshin, on the other hand, doesn’t sleep well all night.

 

_ It’s dark. So very dark. Kenshin feels that he’s alone. He moves his arms slowly. _

_ “Sano?” he calls out. No answer. No one’s there. He sits up. “Sano, are you there?” he tries again. _

_ His eyes finally adjust to the lack of light. The walls are a solid dark color. It seems like there’s no door. No outline of one anywhere, at least. No windows. He gets up. _

_ “Sano? Kaoru? Anybody?” Kenshin calls out more. He tries to walk only to find he can’t move. His ankles are strapped to something. He reaches down to feel nothing physically there. So, he tries to move again. Nothing. _

_ “Sano!” Kenshin raises his voice.  _

_ A dark figure appears in front of him. “Sano? Is that you?”  _

_ “No.” That voice… Lights suddenly come on. He’s blinded for a moment until his eyes adjust to the light. Once they do, he sees who’s there.  _

_ “No! You’re supposed to be dead!” Kenshin tells him. _

_ “Oh, but I am dead,” Shishio smiles. “Same as all your pathetic little friends.” _

_ “No…”  _

_ “Yes. Are you ready to spend all of eternity with me in Hell?”  _

 

Kenshin wakes up from that. It was unexpected and different. This time he really remembers most the dream. He hates that Shishio haunts his dreams. But, he doesn’t wake up panicked. Just opens his eyes to feel that Sano is still there next to him. Every time he does, Sano moves closer to him like he knows. It calms him quicker. 

Part of him wonders if he should tell Sano about the nightmares. He doesn’t know how to explain that Shishio shows up in his dreams. How the dreams changed once they started sleeping together. How does one actually say that?

He goes about the day like usual. Making breakfast. Helping with chores. Helping with dinner. Normal things, Kenshin thinks. Until Sano pulls him aside. 

“Kenshin, have you been been having nightmares again? You don’t seem alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Kenshin smiles. He kinda is alright, but apparently not completely. Especially if Sano’s asking.

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Kenshin goes about his things. When the time comes, they cuddle together and fall asleep together, peacefully. Only to have the same dream of the room and Shishio.

 

This time, Kenshin abruptly wakes up. He sits up, pushing Sano aside. He’s still anxious. So, very anxious. 

“Kenshin?” Sano yawns. He’s trying to quickly wake himself up to help Kenshin.

“Go back to sleep, Sano,” Kenshin makes himself calmly tell Sano. 

“No,” he sits up and gently rubs Kenshin’s back. “You’re not okay.” 

“I’m fine,” Kenshin whispers. Trying to convince himself more than Sano. 

They sit like that for what seems like hours until Kenshin can lay down again without panicking. He’s not anxious anymore. Sano lays down, cuddling up to him again. Neither says anything for a long while.

“It’s always about Shishio,” Kenshin breaks the silence. “Before, when I’d check on everyone, we lost the fight on the ship. Hajime dead. Aoshi dead. Shishio killing you when I couldn’t save you. Now, they’re still of Shishio, but I’m alone,” he closes his eyes. 

“Shishio’s dead. It’s not real.” 

“I know. It’s still there,” Kenshin takes a deep breath to keep himself calm.

“Well, I’ll kick your dream Shishio’s ass if I must!” Sano smiles and kisses Kenshin’s chest.

Kenshin can’t help but to let out a small laugh. “Thanks.” 

“I mean it! I’ll punch him in the balls to give you freedom.” 

Kenshin lets out another small laugh again. Sano’s perfect. He holds him closer. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you know. I’ll always be here for you,” Sano sits up slightly to look Kenshin in the face. “And don’t hold anything from me anymore.” 

“Okay,” Kenshin whispers. He’s never really had someone care about him this much. He’s never had someone want to take care of him either. 

“Good,” Sano leans down and kisses Kenshin.


End file.
